Bishonen's maid
by 1017kristen377
Summary: when a boy named Hideo's grandmother passs away, she leaves him a letter telling him to go be a maid fo a man named Ryoji. who is Ryoji and whats this...a maids dress. hideo has to wear a maids dress? don't miss Bishonen's maid. COMPLETE! yaoi, R
1. Chapter 1

Bishonen's maid. Chapter 1

"Grandma, hang on please!" Hideo cried as he was running with the bed and other doctors to the private room in the hospitable. They were in a hurry to get the elderly women to the room in hopes of being able to save her. His grandmother has been in the hospital before, but got out all those times.

They rushed her into the room as Hideo stayed behind and waited on the couch. He remembered that it passed about 2 hours since they arrived before a nurse told him he could enter. They thought that they saved the old lady at that time, but her herself thought otherwise.

"Hideo…" she said weakly as the boy took her fragile cold hand in his.

"What is it grandma?" the boy asked shaking, his grandmother-Ran- had been in the hospitals before, but it was never as serious as it was then. Her heart had given out a couple times and fortunately she recovered, but now, now her time was almost up. After all she was 62.

"When you return to the apartment, pack up your things-" she was cut off by Hideo.

"What? What are you taking about pack up?" he squeezed his dying grandmother's hand harder, "I am going to stay by your side forever, grandma." Tears started to form in the black haired boy's dark blue eyes.

"Listen to me my dear boy; I will be leaving you shortly." His grandmother said sounding serious although her voice was hoarse. Hideo's tears began to travel down his pale cheeks and fall to the ghostly white cold floor below him. " please do not be sad my child…take that envelope that is in my…coat pocket…at the apartment…take it to…the….Miemoto family…apply for a job and…stay...there…" her hand turned cold and limp as Hideo was clutching onto it. Doctors stood by and tried to save her once more but alas, she was gone forever now…never to come back to her dear grandson. Hideo stared in disbelief as he watched his grandmother pass before him. No words were spoken though, no cries for her. He knew that he should be strong. He knew she would've wanted that of him. He stayed there for as long as he could, clutching onto his dead grandmothers hand.

Two weeks have passed since that time and Hideo was on his way back to the apartment that his grandmother had. The monthly rent was due soon and he knew he couldn't pay for it with his money. Distant relatives and family members he didn't know came by to collect most of the items and belongings of the deceased grandmother. All Hideo had to take with him was a picture of her and himself as well as his personal items. He hated it when his grandmother would buy him unnecessary things such as video games and computers, so all he had was a small suitcase of clothes. But before he left he didn't forget the milky white envelope that lay in the left pocket of the red jacket hanging up in the closet. He wrapped the fabric around himself and placed his arms through the openings. It was a bit big on him though. He took one last look at the people crowded around the house, some wearing black and looking sad while others seemed not to care, before trailing off to find the Miemoto residence.

He placed his left hand in the pocket closest to him and pulled out the sealed envelope. "Ryoji?"He asked questioning the name that was written before him on the paper. Fortunately for him the address to the house was written under the name. He made his way across the parking lot and down a couple of blocks. The house was quite closer than expected.

'For the past 15 years grandma has been a maid working at some rich person's house. Now that she's gone she wants me to become a maid for the person?' he thought to himself as he searched the house numbers and name plates.

"Miemoto…Miemoto….Miemoto-aha!" He gazed up at the three high storied mansion. "This has got to be it." He searched for the name plate and found the name "MIEMOTO" written in al gold on the brick wall that connected the gates. He opened the black wired gates and walked up to the door.

"Hello…anyone here!" he said as he knocked on it.

"Yes, who is it?" some said as they opened the door, they wore a black and white butler suit. "What do you want?" their voice sharply said.

"Erm…um… p-pleas take me to see…" he quickly glanced at his envelope, "R-Ryoji!" he stuttered saying the name wrong.

"Ryoji? Do you mean young master Ryoji? I can not do that." The man said.

"What-why not? I have this letter for him!" he said holding up the white paper.

"Sigh, what is you name little one?"

'Little?' he though disgusted, "u-umm….Hideo Iwata."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Iwata?"

"Y-yes, my grandmother used to work here. She passed recently and her last request was for me to work here for Ryoji…"

The butler stared at the boy, "and exactly how old are you?"

"I-I'm sixteen" he squeaked softly looking down.

The butler paused a moment to think, "my deepest apologize sir, but I'm afraid that you are too young to work here." He began to shut the large door.

"Wait, I'm about to turn seventeen in a couple weeks! Please let me join!" he begged holding the door s that it couldn't close.

"What the hell's going on down here?" a barely deep voice echoed before a tall man in a suit walked into view.

"This young man is insisting that we give him a job here, yet he's too young to join." The butler replied bowing to the older man.

"Oh and exactly how old?" the man asked his old butler.

"Sixteen, sir."

"Ah…" was all the older one said. Hideo starred at the man, lips parted and mouth barely open, only showing the bottom of his beautiful bright shining teeth. The older man had raven black hair like the boy only, he was much older. As if a older version of himself. His eyes, although instead of grayish-blue, were bright green. The suit he wore was total black with a hint of red which was his tie. He wore a white shirt underneath the black jacket. 'Was this the young master named Ryoji?' Hideo thought. The man was starring back at the boy, as if wanting an answer to a question never asked.

"Umm…I-I-I have a letter from Grandm-err-Ran…" he stuttered nervously reaching into his red coat pocket and slowly picked up the envelope. He handed the piece of paper to the master.

"A letter? That's the best that you can come up with? Well then, if I were you I'll just leave here already. There's no position that I need that I don't already have. Just go." The man harshly snapped as he snatched the white paper from the poor boys hands.

"Leave…wait I can't leave? I have to work here! I have to work for the young master Ryoji!" He cried, tears forming in his pale blue eyes.

"Leave here young man." Was the last thing the man said before shutting the door and locking it. A maid came up to Hideo and harshly took hold of his hand. She dragged him off of the property as h yelled to the Miemoto household, "I won't leave here! I have to become your maid, I have to!"

He sat down by the gate of the mansion, legs tucked close to his small frame and his arms wrapped around the thin muscle of his legs. His head hung low in between his legs and stayed that way for a long time as he cried. He didn't know what to do and felt broken, abandoned, and lonely. Like nothing was there to hold onto anymore. His Grandmothers last wish was not to be fulfilled as she wanted it to.

"Goodbye master, well miss you" a group of young women said before a cars engine started up. Soon a normal shiny black car drove out of the gravel parking car and stopped next to the weeping boy. The man called "master" took one more pitiful look at the small fragile boy before driving off.

"Oh, having dinner with you, Ryoji, has bee, like, so awesome!" a women said, her curly brown hair falling over her exposed shoulders; "he, he, how about you and me go to my apartment for a little dessert?"She asked seductively as she cupped her hand over the others cheek. Ryoji glared at her, although she couldn't see it. He moved his gaze to the window, it was raining.

"Sigh, why does it have to rain at a time like this?" the women asked taking her hand back.

"Mmh...Hmm." Ryoji mumbled as he remembered the little black kitten that was sitting up against the wall of the mansion. Immediately he jolted up, knocking over some glasses and silver ware on the way-eyes widened. "He's still there! It's raining! He's going to catch a cold!" saying that Ryoji dashed out of the restraint, leaving the women to pay the bills.

Ryoji bolted into his car, and quickly drove out of the parking lot and to his mansion. Instead of going through all the trouble of opening the gate and parking his car there, he did so by the curb. Running out of the car he stripped of his coat and held it firmly in his hand as he tossed the metal keys to his butler.

"…huh…?" Hideo mumbled looking up at the figure of the taller man hovering above him. Ryoji wrapped the cloth around the shaking body of the boy, and gently picked him up off the cold, wet ground. The black haired man then quickly, but gently, walked to the comfort of his home.

"Park it." Was all he said t his butler before waking into the warmth of the mansion.

"Very well, master Ryoji-sama." He bowed, " would you like me to call a doctor as well?"

"Of course." Saying that, Ryoji walked up the steps, and closed the door to him room.

Hideo was sound asleep in the comfortable bed of the master Ryoji. Speaking of the man, he was sitting close to the unconscious body on a chair. Hideo's eyes twitched signaling that he was coming to. He soon opened his pale blue eyes and searched around the room. "I am…where?" he whispered, quietly enough so that Ryoji could barely hear him.

"My room." A not so very deep voice asked.

"Uwah!" the boy screamed terrified looking at the man.

Ryoji stood up and walked closer to the by. He pressed his hand against the smaller ones forehead. "You still have a fever." He muttered under hid breath.

"Fever? What fever?"

"You dumbass." He smacked the boy on the head. "Why did you stay there in the pouring rain?"

Hideo was quite, he looked down.

"If you just went home then-"

"-I can't go home!" he yelled, "I have no money for rent and there are strange people in my house taking our things." He began to cry, tears forming in his soft pale blue eyes.

Master, the doctor has arrived." A maid said as she knocked on the door.

"Very well, send him in." Ryoji replied seating himself back down.

Son as young man in a white doctor's coat entered the room. He walked over to the giant bed which Hideo was sitting up in and stood next to it. The man positioned his suit case on the bed and began rumbling through it.

"What's your name'?" he asked taking out a stethoscope.

"Iwata Hideo" he mumbled.

Ryoji sat there staring as the check up went on.

"Well its nothing too serious, just a little cold that's all." The doctor sad retrieving his tools and placing them back into the suit case. Hideo quickly put his shirt back on and buttoned it.

"He just needs to rest a little while longer, master."

'Master?' Hideo though, "so you're working for this guy also?" he asked sitting back down in the bed and throwing the master's covers over himself.

"yes, I am doctor for the Miemoto household as well as a butler for another young master. " he smiled, " my name is Takabushi Aoi" he said before bowing his head to Ryoji, then walking out the door.

"If you don't hire me, then I guess I'll just keep getting sick." Hideo threatened lying down on the bed, pulling the silky purple covers over his shoulders.

"Sigh, so you want me to hire you?" Ryoji asked placing his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Of course I do!"

"Very well then…but." He paused, letting Hideo's mind wonder with possibilities

"But what?"

"But your gong to have to do everything I tell you. And your uniform will be like the others."

"What's the others…" Hideo asked almost choking.

Ryoji-with a grin on his face- ran to his closet and pulled out a beautiful maids dress. It had ruffles t the bottom and neck area. The sleeves were puffed up on the shoulder. There was a red bow under the ruffles of the neck and the apron had a Big bow connected to he back. Speaking o the apron, it was fully white and had ruffles all along the end.

"I can't wear that!" The black haired boy exclaimed thrashing his hands around in front of his face, trying to hide his slightly pink blush.

"Ah, but if you want to work here, I suggest that you wear this, Hi-de-o-kun." Ryoji cooed.

Hideo glared at him, 'if only eyes could kill,' he thought.

"It's pretty itchy." The black said fixing the bow under his neck.

"Awww, you look so cute in that!" Ryoji laughed, almost falling to the floor.

"Grr, don't make fun of me you bastard!" Hideo said slipping into some black shiny heeled dress shoes, "it's a bit too big for me…but if I wash it it'll probably shrink." He began walking around the room, holding up the sides of his dress.

"You sound so much like a little girl that I don't think the other maids would notice you're a boy. Ryoji looked at his messy bed. "Here, clean this up. You're staring tomorrow and your pay will be none. I'll give you a room here so you don't need to pay rent."

Hideo walked over to the bed, almost tripping in the heels. "Alright, but just to let you know, I'm not the best maid ever." He began fondling with the blanket.

"Can you cook?"

"No, not really" he paused sitting the pillows upright, "but my grandma always said that I made the yummiest tea ever." He smiled at the though of his grandmother. Ryoji saw that smile and felt a strong sense of sympathy for the fragile young boy.

"But I haven't even picked up a tea cup in the last couple weeks since her death." He said smoothing out the purple covers, "alright, done!" what next…master." He gritted his teeth while saying 'master'.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to the other maids?" he said shooing the younger one away with his handed.

"Then I shall take my leave, master. See you tomorrow." Hideo began walking out the large oak colored doors.

"Make sure to wake me up tomorrow."

"Oh…ok, ummm what time?"

"Five A.M"

"That early?"

"Go now and leave me alone."

Hideo pouted but left Ryoji and walked down the hall to the steps.

Ryoji took a seat on his bed and pulled out a cigarette." Interesting." He muttered before popping the tobacco into his mouth and lighting it.

"This way Iwata-kun." The butler said leading the boy outside.

"Oh uh, thanks" Hideo said following the man.

"Hey, sir, what your name?"

"Tanaka. That's all you need to know." He opened the door to the maid's house and walked inside. Hideo followed after the man.

"Ha, I like that name a lot. Although I think Sebastian is a better suited name for a butler." Hideo laughed.

"This will be your room." Tanaka opened the door at the vey end of the hall. "Don't worry there's a bathroom in it so you won't have to bath with the rest."

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't want to bathe with women. Its something I wouldn't even imagine doing." Hideo smiled and sighed in relief.

'What's wrong with him? Any young teenager would want to bathe with women.' Tanaka thought staring at the cute black haired boy.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Much better than the one I had at my apartment. This place is pretty big for a lonely maid like myself." He said plopping himself down on the bed. He lay down and closed his eyes, "although I have no family anymore, here I won't be lonely. I hope." he sighed and sat back up, getting up off his new bed to change.

As much as Tanaka wanted to stay he had to dismiss himself. "See you tomorrow Hideo-kun."

"See you tomorrow Tanaka." Hideo sang smiling.

**---- (The next day) ----**

"Oh shit its 5:12!" Hideo panicked leaping out of his bed and dressing in his frilly maids outfit quickly. He left the mini house shortly after and wondered around the mansion. Finally he found the steps and climbed hem, opening the first door to the left and walking in. Hideo stood by his master's bed and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Master its time to get up now" he whispered, "its 5:20" he said shaking.

"I knew you'd come" Ryoji aid sitting up and stretching his arms. He looked at the other black, "tomorrow I want you to bring me tea when you wake me. Also, please wake me at five tomorrow.

"Y-yes of course…I'm sorry." Hideo said holding his hands and looking down, blushing.

Ryoji smiled, "it's ok, and today's your first day on the job, isn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

'Yask #1 complete' Hideo thought, whipping his forehead with the back of his hand.

**End chapt 1**

**A/N: so how's the first chapter? Like it, don't like it, what should I change? Please read and review also if you have any ideas for short one shots or two shots please feel free to tell me. Many thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjoy!

"Good morning maids. This is the new rookie, she's starting today as a maid. I want each and every one of you to be nice to her. Ryoji slid his hand down to Hideo's waist and wrapped his manly fingers over the boy's hip.

"Good morning, my name is Iwata Hideo, pleased to meet you all." Hideo said bowing to the other maids.

"Wow your sooo cute~" one of them squealed. She skipped joyfully over to Hideo," my name is Watari…Watari…Watari…"she placed two fingers over her temple and rubbed them, trying to remember her last name. she gave up," anyway, I know we'll be good friends." She took hold of Hideo's hand and pulled him away from Ryoji. Seeing that he was not needed their anymore, the master walked off to get ready for the evening.

"This is Aya; she's been here the longest amongst us all, haven't you dear?" Watari asked the blond. Aya's hair color was more in between orange and yellow. She was flat chested or at least had small breast, and her maid outfit was much more fitting on her than the one on Hideo's.

"Hmp!" she grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Aya's a bit…grumpy these days. Although I am much more older than her."

"Do you mind me asking how old?" Hideo asked looking down.

"Not at all, I'm 25, and Aya here is 19."

"Ah…I see."

The rest of the morning went on with Hideo getting better you know all the maids and rooms around the mansion.

"Ah, it's 7:30, time to see our master off at work." One of the maids gasped.

"At this time we go to the front door to say goodbye to master before he goes to work." Watari said putting down her wooden broom and rushing over to the front door. Hideo followed close behind. He didn't talk much in fear that they would figure out he's actually a guy.

"See you later, master" all the maids-including Hideo said bowing to Ryoji.

"Good luck today…Hi-de-o-kun." Ryoji laughed walking up to Hideo and placing one his big hands in the boy's hair and messy it up. "Make sure they don't find out your a guy," he whispered glaring daggers at Aya. He winked at the boy before walking out of the door.

"You're so lucky Hideo!" Watari said after Ryoji had left.

"I-I am?" The boy asked.

"Yes! Ryoji never touches us or even talk personally with us, well, all accept Aya-san."

"Oh…"

Aya glared at Hideo.

"Hideo it's late and you all dirty! You can't eat like that!" Watari said giving him the keys to the maids' house.

"Alright then I'm off to shower." Saying that the boy quickly rushed down the stairs and to the maids' house.

'Nock nock' "Hideo dinners ready." Watari said opening the door to the boy's bedroom. She screamed when she saw Hideo wearing nothing but his plain black boxers.

(Hideo explained everything to her)

"So you are a boy after all?" she giggled. She handed him a plate, : I knew it!"

"Huh, what you knew?" Hideo said as he filled his plate with vegetables.

"Yeah, either you tell everyone or I will" she smiled as she seated herself at the table. Hideo sat across from her.

"Yo, everyone! Hideo has something to say!" she called out and tapped her glass to get all the maids attention.

"Ummmm…" Hideo blushed and feeling very nervous about this considering Ryoji didn't want anyone to know.

"He's a guy! Hideo's really a guy! I was right, I told all of you didn't t!" she laughed they all cheered. "What's better is…HE"S GAY"

Hideo blushed a deeper red than before and tried smiling to cover up his embarrassment. " no I'm not!" he yelled a little too quickly. Everyone didn't hear him or they ignored him.

"So you came here cuz' you love master ne?" one of the maids said.

"Yay! I'll support you all the way Hideo-kun!" Watari cheered s well as everyone else, everyone accept Aya. Aya curled her fingers forming a fist and her face was full of jealousy. She loved her master more than anyone else and wasn't about to give him up to some new guy.

"Cheers to our new gay rookie."

"Cheers!"

After the big dinner, Hideo decided to wash the windows by himself. As he was drying the glass, Aya walked down the hallway.

"Master's home." She spat sourly. She gripped Hideo's arm painfully hard and began pulling him with her, "we have to go welcome him home."

"Al-alright." Hideo said trying to keep up his pace with her.

"Here, you go this way's a short cut." She said shoving him at the door down the hall.

"What about you?" Hideo asked seeming worried.

"Don't worry about me; I'm late all the time it doesn't matter. But you're new so you need to go." She pushed him, "go."

Hideo nodded and ran down the hall and into the door. Although somehow the door behind him shut and kicked.

"Aya…? Aya, you there? What happened? Hey Aya!" he yelled and he banged on the wooden door I hopes of someone hearing him. 'Oh no, I'm going to be late to meet Ryoji' he panicked. Hideo looked around the room for somewhere to escape from. There was a small window behind Hideo, big enough for a skinny teenager or a chubby child to fit through. He sighed and unlocked the piece of glass and tried crawling out. His dress wouldn't let him out and there was no way in hell that he was going to take it off. He backed up and then darted to the window. It worked well…halfway. His torso and up were out but the bottom half remained stuck inside.

"If Ryoji saw me like this, then I'll never hear the end of it." He said to himself as he fell to the ground. Luckily for him he was on the bottom floor and the window was close enough to the ground. Finally he got himself out of he hell hole and rolled onto the grass. A car's engine was heard pulling up to the mansion close by.

'Huh? He just got home?' the boy though springing to his feet and funning to the sound of the car. He leaped into a big bush and rolled into his masters legs, almost knocking the older one over.

"Hideo?" Ryoji asked bending down to see the boy.

"I didn't…didn't want to miss welcoming you. There was a room and it was locked with me inside. The window was small and I got stuck and-"

"Are you ok?" Ryoji said ignoring the words of the other; he placed his hands on the small shoulders of Hideo's.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." They both stood up. In the door way the maids were waiting and watching eagerly to see what was going to happen next. They were squealing with excitement, all but Aya who was in the front of the others.

"Welcome back master." The maids said all in sync, as well as Hideo. Then they bowed and dismissed themselves.

"Wait, Hideo." Ryoji put his hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hideo asked turning around so that he faced his master. To Ryoji, Hideo looked a bit…sexy. Ryoji lost what he was going to say by staring into Hideo's almost white eyes

"Err…nothing never mind." Ryoji quickly walked up the golden brown steps and entered his room

'What was that all about?' Hideo thought as he continued his cleaning.

"Oh yeah Hideo come here!" Ryoji called as he remembered what he was going to say before.

"What is it master?" Hideo asked walking into the cold room of his masters. "Burr, why's it so cold In here Ryoji?" Hideo asked accidently using 'Ryoji' instead of 'master' but he didn't catch that.

"That's not important right now, what important is this." He stood next to the small boy and in one swift movement Hideo's skirt went flying up. Ryoji held it above the boy's head and stared at the boring gray boxers that Hideo wore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid old man?"Hideo yelled trying to pull his dress back down.

"Now see here young man, I know your new and stuff but these underwear have to go. I bought you something better than boxers, something more…fitting for a maid." He snickered as he let the fabric fall back down over Hideo's legs.

"What did you buy?" Hideo grunted between his teeth.

"Panties!" he screamed a little to overjoyed.

"No way in hell am I going to wear those." Hideo said pissed off at his master.

"Oh, but yes you are my maid, you have to wear these since you are working here right? Here put these on." He handed the black piece of fabric to Hideo.

"N-now?" he asked embarrassed."

"Yup. Right here, right now."

Hideo froze, he didn't want to reveal himself even if the maid outfit would be covering him. Ryoji sighed.

"Fine then, allow me." He reached his hands under the boys dress and searched the fabric until he reached the brim of the boxers.

"Pervert! Stupid perverted old man get your hands away from there!" Hideo yelled trying to remove the others hands. He tripped and fell to the ground. Ryoji got out from under the boys skirt and stood up.

"Then you do it."

"Leave!"

"Che." Ryoji walked over to the door and opened it." Get me when you're done." The door slammed shut.

Hideo sighed.

"Thank god." he placed his fingertips on the rim of his boxers, "Ryoji…he…"

"I hate him!" Hideo screamed throwing the bag of underwear on his bed.

"Why? What happened?" Watari asked walking into the room as well as two other maids.

"Cause' that bastard wants me to wear these stupid girly underwear. What's worse is they have lace and there's even a thong in this pile." He leaped on his bed and sat up, "I'm a freaking guy if I have this genetics thing right."

"Would you mind keeping it down?" Aya asked walking into the room, "Some people are trying o sleep you know."

"Oh Aya-san, I'm sorry." Hideo said changing the mood quickly. "Ah ,and Aya, thanks for helping me earlier. I'm happy that you were kind enough to help lead me outside to greet him." He smiled sweetly; one that Ryoji would go nuts seeing. That smile made Aya feel guilty.

"Oh…uh…you welcome?" she said as if a question was asked. She blushed and quickly went back to her room, 'I like Ryoji but…' she turned her head to take another look at Hideo, "maybe I like him to?"

It's been nearly a week since Hideo became a maid for Ryoji. It is now Tuesday of the next week, so it's been about five days.

"Wake up sleepy head." A beautiful heavenly voice sang as the owner of that angelic voice used his elbow to nudge the older sleeping master.

"Err…what?" The man said sitting up in his bed, Hideo helped him on the way.

"Your tea." Hideo picked up a lavender white little tea cup and placed it on a breakfast tray, then handing the tray to Ryoji. "Enjoy."

"Hold on there little squirt." Ryoji spat, reaching out his hand and throwing the black maid outfit in the air, and over Hideo's head. "Hmmm….so you are wearing it eh?" Ryoji chuckled staring at Hideo's bottom and smiling. "I though you looked a little uncomfortable."

"Stupid old perverted man!" Hideo yelled Turing back around and throwing his dress down.

"Sorry." Ryoji laughed picking up his tea cup and taking a sip of it. "so how's the maids treating you? You getting along good with them?"

"Yes actually, but…ummm…." Hideo tried searching for the right words to say, "They kinda already know I'm a boy though…" he giggled nervously.

"What?" Ryoji Yelled sitting up straight and knocking over the tray as well as the tea, spilling the liquid all over the lushes blanket and mattress. "Aya didn't do anything to you did he?" He grabbed the boys shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Ummm…not exactly. All she did was show me a shortcut to-" Hideo paused, he blinked, "wait…HE? Aya's a guy? WHAT?" Hideo screamed freaking out and thrashing out his hands in front of him.

"Yes of course he is a guy. Didn't you see that Aya has no breasts?"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, there's no need to be like that Hideo."

"B-BUT!"

"Please make sure you be careful around him Hideo."

"W-why?" Hideo asked calming down a little.

"Because" Ryoji said standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

"UWAH! Um-see you at the door in a few minutes m-master!" Hideo said jumpy, he bowed and quickly dismissed himself.

"Hey Hideo." Watari said handing Hideo a duster (swifer).

"Yeah Watari? What is it?" he asked taking the duster form the other maid.

"Could you please help me pout by cleaning the library upstairs?"

"Oh, of course I can." Hideo laughed as he picked up his dress and hopped up the steps to the library. "Wow this place is huge." Hideo said to himself looking around, "where to start?" He moved over to a corner and began dusting there.

The boy felt someone's eyes on him.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

No answer.

Hideo shrugged, "guess no ones there." He resumed his dusting when all of a sudden he felt two strong hands wrap themselves around his small frame and begin moving around across his chest. The black haired boy jumped when he felt the others hands around him. He tried turning to see who it was, but couldn't.

He felt something wet and cold on the back of his pale neck.

"Mmh, Hideo."

That voice… Hideo knew who that voice belonged to.

"AYA!" the boy gasped, "what are you-ah!- doing?"

"I thought I didn't, but must, I must really." The blond said slowly sliding his hands down to the blacks "area".

"I really do like you-Hideo!"

"AH-Aya!" Hideo blushed at the sound of his own voice, one that was filled with pleasure.

Aya moved one of his free hands over to the boys cheeks, and turned the blushing face over to face the blond. Aya brushed his fingers over the pale pink lips that were slightly opened-creating such an arousing sight for the other. He then moved his own lips over the others, kissing him.

"HIDEO!" Ryoji's voice was hear downstairs and gradually grew closer as footsteps were running closer and up the steps. Soon the library door swung open. Ryoji ran over to Hideo and took hold of Aya. He threw the blond off and leaped onto Hideo, wrapping his arms around the boy. Hideo didn't like it when Aya's arms were around him since Aya was a male yet…being in Ryoji's arms made him feel at peace.

"Are you ok?" he breathed heavily, "Watari called me and told me that she couldn't Find Aya anywhere. I got so worried I had to come down here as soon as possible" the man gasped squeezing the boy closer to him.

"Ryoji…?" Hideo asked wrapping his own hand around the taller one, "I'm ok. Thank you for coming."

Aya stared I disbelief of what he was seeing, his master and the rookie- the two he loved. Ryoji turned around and glared at the other maid standing before him, "Aya, I will never forgive you for your actions you have presented upon me! Now get out! No one but me is allowed to touch my precious Hideo!" Ryoji breathed heavily, still glaring at the maid, "NOW!"

Aya took one more look at his love before running out the door, down the steps, and to the maid's house.

"R-Ryoji…" Hideo paused now sitting on the floor underneath the older one.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by only you can t-touch me?"

"I mean," Ryoji bent down closer to the boys face and his own lips were barley and inch away from the blacks.

"I think I like you." Saying that he took one more look at the lustful gaze that was planted on the boys face before brushing his lips softly against the others. After that Ryoji happily picked up the boy as if he was his bride and carried him into the bedroom of hi own for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N : Please enjoy! Remember I own everything sept well…the maid being a boy idea :P the plot and everything else is mine even if It sounds like some other manga's you may have read. :B also, if you have any fan art you want to show me, please email me at / also…. If that dunt work then I guess its / one of those :P (I forgot lul) thanks and please PLEASE send me fan art :D also my friend is making a manga of this and I can't wait to see it. I am thinking I can get it on the internet somehow and where (not deviantart, I dunt like that place nu more) again enjoy!**

Hideo sat down on a nearby chair and chucked his broom to the ground, it rolled under the boy's chair. "Damn that stupid pervert! Making me stay up all night doing _**THAT**_." He yawned, "And we even did it three times in a row. Thanks to him my ass hurts like hell." He said as he began rubbing his bottom.

"What was that?" Watari asked with a grinning face. She was eavesdropping on Hideo. "Did you just say what I thought you did?" she asked holding her broom closer to her as if a security blanket. Hideo gazed up at her with a tired look. "EEEEE! YES!" she squealed, more like screamed. "How was it? Was it good? I heard that Ryoji makes you feel like heaven! Hey, did you feel like that? Did you see sparks and realized that he was the one?" she began shaking the tired boy.

"Watari, There's a leak in the bathroom! Help me fix it please!" a maid called.

"Oh, I'm coming she yelled as she let Hideo go and ran away. The boy fell to the floor.

"We're lovers now…? How on earth did that happen?" he asked himself.

"You weren't on earth! Last night you were in heaven!" Watari called overhearing Hideo.

He ignored the other maid and picked up his broom and resumed his cleaning. Ryoji was already at work before Hideo woke up. There was a note on the door:

"_I didn't want to wake you from your slumber, my adorable maid. I am giving you the day off since you may not be able to move. See you at seven._

_Love Ryoji."_

Although he was given time of, Hideo didn't want to ay in bed all day, so he decided he should sweep. Suddenly all the maids, excluding Aya, ran into the kitchen where Hideo was at.

"They finally did it!"

"They're lovers?"

"They're lovers!"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"Congratulations!"

"Ummm…thanks everyone I guess…" Hideo said quiet as he itched his chin with his index finger nervously.

"This is so great! Ryoji must be happy since today's his birthday!"a maid laughed.

"Yeah your right! Hey we should dress up Hideo as a hot, sexy, 'Omg you're going to make me get a nosebleed' UKE!" she squealed as well as the other maids. Suddenly she stopped, "WE NEED A CAKE!" she screamed and marched to the baking room.

"W-w-w-wait! What?" Hideo yelled after her.

"Hey Hideo why don't you make a cake for Ryoji as well?" a maid asked him.

"Ummm…" hidoe paused and looked around the kitchen, "I guess I could do that," he smiled, "alright! I'll make a beautiful cake for my love-err-master!" He caught himself, no one heard him though.

"He doesn't care for sweets so much, Hideo. But if he must eat them, then he likes strawberry shortcakes." Takana said leaning over the boys shoulders. The maids' dismissed themselves and went to go get ready for a party.

"Uwah! Takana-sempie please don't sneak up on people like that." Hideo chuckled.

"Sorry, would you need some help with the cake?" he asked touching Hideo's shoulders.

"Yes, of course! Thank you!"

"There it's finished!" Hideo placed on the last strawberry.

"I'm glad he likes easy cakes like these." Hideo closed his eyes and imagined Ryoji's race when he shows him the cake.

"Err, Iwata-kun. You have a little bit cream on your cheek." Takana said pointing to the spot on his own face.

"Oh, really?" Hideo asked as he wiped the cream away with his index finger. He slowly placed it in front of his lips and seductively locked the cfe4am away with his tongue. I think it's delicious, hope he does too."

Takana's heart began to race and e blushed a light color of pink. 'Wait….what am I thinking? This is Ryoji's lover not mine. So then….why am I having these inappropriate thoughts about this boy?' he though to himself. Hideo stared at the confused butler.

"Takana-sempie, shouldn't we refrigerate this cake now?" Hideo asked as he tried picking up the heavy sponge. Takana thought that it was o heavy for the small boy to carry.

"Here allow me." he said reaching his arms under Hideo's and picking up the cake like that. The butler looked as if he was hugging the boy, and reaching his hands down.

"Oh…thanks Takana!"

'Ding-dong' the doorbell rang. Watari leaped down the steps yelling, "I'll get it!" over and over again. She ran over to the door and slammed it open.

"Package for a miss-"Watari cut him off.

"Give me that!" she snatched it form the dudes hands and slammed the door back in the mans face. "Hideo!" she called holding the large box above her head.

"Yes? What is I Watari?" Hideo asked running out the door of the kitchen.

"Put this on!" she tore opens the box and pulled out a not-so-long dress.

"What the? I can't were that2"

"Please? Ryoji would looove~ it!

"W-what is it?"

"A Coplay maid sex thingy!" she looked and it, "all I know is that you can have sex in it. And it's quite arousing for men." She giggled, "Arousing." She repeated giggling more. "It'll fit you!" she brushed the dress up to Hideo's body.

"N-n-now way!"

"I feel a bit…" Hideo looked down, his legs were bare, "I feel naked."

"Well, that's how it's supposed to feel!" Watari grunted as she tightened the bow on the back, "done" she stood up to take a better look at Hideo.  
"My panties won't show when I bend down will they?" Hideo asked obviously pissed off at the other mad.

Music began playing in the mansion, one of the maids turned it on.

"The hell is this" a maid said as "what's your name?" by Jesse McCartney played.

"Sorry!" the other called and changed the song to "monochrome no kiss" by SID.

"No, well…yours might since I got a small stead' of a medium." She giggles, "Well it is for having sex in you know"

"How can you say that word so easily?" Hideo asked tugging the dress down.

"Ryoji's going to be home in a few hours, I'm going to help set up decorations." She ran off ignoring Hideo's question

"Man…" Hide turned over to the large set of steps behind him, "I feel so cold in this outfit." He sighed.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands wrapped themselves around the small boy's waist. Hideo gasped as he felt those large hands go around him. They moved all around the boy's chest and pressed tightly on the stomach of the smaller one. Hideo began to laugh.

"Hey, stop-ha-ha-that! I'm-ha- ticklish-ha, ha, ha, ha!" he began crying and tried forcing the hands off him

"Uwah!" the boy yelled as he fell backwards and landed on top of the other, he turned his head to see who it was.

"T-Takana-ah-ha!" he screamed and began struggling.

"You seem tense." Takana chuckled, "you need a good laugh." He continued to tickle the boy.

The pose they were in would've made a fan girl get a nosebleed. Takana had his legs spread apart and Hideo was in between, leaning up against the others "Area". Hideo was lying o top of the man, his legs spread part and flailing in the air as well as his underwear showing. This was bad for the boy since he was wearing his thong today.

"Takana! What the hell do you think you are doing?" a blond male screamed at the butler as he walked into the room.

Immediately Takana ceased his actions and they sat up. Hideo forgetting for a second about his exposed outfit, sat cross-legged.

"I-I'm just playing with Hideo."

"yeah." He glared t the man, "although you shouldn't scare me like that, I told you-"

"Ahem!" the blond cleared his throat. He eyed the dress of the boys and looked at the exposed legs. He imagined how smooth they were, and moved his vision up a bit to a certain place.

"Wait a minute…" Hideo squinted and stood up, looking at the other who was also in a maids outfit. "Aya? Hold up thought Ryoji kicked you out!"

"Hah! Actually I can't leave. My parents are really, REALLY rich and they send Ryoji a big sum of money to keep me out of the house." He began laughing, "Besides." He moved closer to Hideo and placed a hand of the boys cheek, "why would I leave my new love?" saying that he walked out the door, a grin planted firmly on his face.

"wow." Takana said as he realized the outfit Hideo was in, as well as the view he was seeing since he was still sitting.

"Kya! Takana-sempie!" the boy screamed embarrassed and turned around-pulling his dress down as he did so. "Don't look you pervert!"

Those words played back in Takana's head over and over0 again, 'pervert! Pervert, pervert! Takana you're a pervert! Hideo thinks of me as a pervert.' He looked down depressed."I'm sorry Hideo-kun, what did you say?"

"I said let's go help Watari with the decorations!" he began walking out the door.

'He called me a pervert yet, wants me to help out with the decorations! I feel like crying!'

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Huh?" Ryoji looked around the bottom floor of the mansions he entered, "where is everyone?" he asked himself." Hello? Hideo, Takana?"

"Happy Birthday!" they all cheered and popped out from up the steps. They marched down the steps all together and stopped in front of Ryoji.

"What is all this?"

Hideo ran over to his master, the dress flying up little in the front. "We all planned a big surprise party for you master!" Hide said throwing his hands up when he said 'big'.

"Hideo…what the hell are you wearing?"

"Uwah!" Hideo pulled his dress down to the point where is began to outstretch and you could hear the 'zwipp' sounds. "This wasn't my idea!" he blushed, "Watari made me do it."

"Oh-ho-ho! But you still put it on in order to seduce me right?"

"AS IF!"

"Arighty then water you say." The man said glaring evilly at his maid. Then he leaped on top of the boy and knocked him down; he held onto both of Hideo's arms and pinned the boy down.

"Wait, Ryoji! Not here, not now!" Hideo screamed and started struggling.

"Thanks to you wearing that I got exited and can't control my actions." The man said hunger in his voice.

"W-wha-wait!" Ryoji!"

Soon, Ryoji took Hideo in his arms and brought him upstairs. The party for Ryoji was over before ever starting. Alls that was left downstairs was a bunch of squealing maids, and a blond boy filled to the brim with jealousy.

**A/N: yes chapter 3. Wow already. Anyway I hop you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks and I'll begin on chapter 4 soon. Also on my YouTube page I'm almost done with this animation I have been working on for a gift for almost 2 months. Please take a look at it. It's junjou romantic opening ikexlink style. Though that's not the official title yet since I'm still working on it. The date it'll probably be up is June 6****th****. Thanks everyone and please comment/review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yawn, Ryoji did it way to hard again. My hips feel like they're going to break in half at any moment." Hideo rubbed his aching side as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"Hey there Iwata-kun." Tanaka said walking into the small kitchen and opening the fridge for a drink. "By the way, I told Ryoji about your cake that you made last night. He wanted you two to eat it together tonight and…" he walked over to Hideo to whisper something in his ear, "he wanted you to where what you did last night."

Hideo blushed deeply, "n-no way. Really?" he pushed the other away from him. The boy sighed, "I just hope if we do it he takes it a little easier on me since I haven't been doing this for a long time." He said without realizing how personal the sentence he said was.

"Err…I'm sorry Iwata-kun, I would stop it if I could. But I don't have the authority to do so." He said clenching his teeth together, filled with jealousy.

Hideo glanced at the butler, "thanks Tanaka-san, but even if you could do that, I won't need it." He smiled so innocently. That smile made the butler of the Miemoto house blush slightly. 'Iwata-kun…' he thought.

There was a knock at the door and Hideo flinched from the sound. "w-who could be at the door this early in the morning?" he looked at the clock on the wall, it read "6:43" Ryoji left about ten minuets ago.

"Ne, Ryoji, Tanaka, anyone home?" a man's voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, no not him. Not here. Not now!" Tanaka sighed in dismay. He caressed his temple, trying to make the headache, which was beginning to form in his head, disappear.

"Hmm? Who is it Tanaka-san?" Hideo asked walking over to the door and beginning to open it.

"No, Iwata don't open it! Mr. Saionji adores cute things so you're in danger!" Tanaka warned the black haired boy, but it was too late. The blond man already barged into the door and shouted out the word, "cute?" he looked over to Hideo and soon the room felt as if it was filled with bright colors and flowers of all sort. Saionji leaped onto Hideo and began squeezing him as if trying to squeeze out lemon juice from a lemon.

"H-help Tanaka-san, Watari, anyone!" Hideo yelled as he was pressed into the older ones chest. He was pushing against the places where his hands would reach since this man was so much taller than him. He tried pushing on the sides yet that didn't work.

"Aaaaaw! You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" the man said in a very girly manner. "My, my, my." He chuckled, "my Ryoji is probably just in love with you isn't he?"

"WHAT! YOUR RYOJI? HE'S MINE!" Hideo yelled furiously, he somehow got enough strength to push the man off of him.

"Oh, ho, ho, what are YOU talking about?" he paused and smiled at the smaller boy, "Ryoji is my youngest child."

Hideo was taken aback at to what he just said. He thought for a moment then put his hand up as if protecting his body while in a fight. "Y-Y-YOUR CHILD? YOU MEAN YOUR H-HIS F-F-FATHER?" Hideo stuttered shocked.

"Yes of course he is. Can't you see the resemblance in us?" he closed his yes and took out a big buffed cigar and lighted it.

"Um…no sir. Ryoji has black hair and a smaller chin…you have blond hair and umm…"Hideo was talking calmly now.

"Well, sweetie, Ryoji's hair is blond." He sighed disappointingly, "He must have dyed it again." He took the cigar out of his mouth and blew some smoke then plopped it back in there.

"No way!" he began laughing as he imagined what Ryoji would look like with blond hair.

"Mr. Saionji, I have already called Mr. Ryoji, he will be here shortly." Tanaka said walking out of the kitchen.

"I-I'll go get the maids." Hideo tried to talk normally but he couldn't get the image of Ryoji with blond hair out of his head to he chuckled a bit.

"That boy…he's fairly different than Ryoji's other lovers. Wonder why my son likes him. Do you know?" He asked Takana.

"Afraid not sir, but he is a very cute child." Tanaka smiled slightly, "you know, he's still in school. 16 in fact."

"That young? I had no idea." Saionji rubbed his chin as he blew out more smoke.

Tanaka just realized something; he lost his cool composure and freaked out a little, "wait, sir, you already knew that he was a boy?"

"Of course, while hugging him I searched all over and, well, you get the idea." He smirked. "That reminds me! I have some bags in the car. I want to say here for a little while since I was kicked out of my house for the time being." He ran outside and opened the trunk of his car. Tanaka followed.

Hideo came back followed by all of the maids. They lined up in order from who was here fist to last and of course Hideo was the last one. Ryoji's car just pulled in and out he dashed up the stairs in a flash and in front of Hideo-as if being his body guard. Ryoji's arms outstretched and blocking off any contact with Hideo.

"Are you all right, Hideo? He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Ryoji asked concerned.

"Just a hug that's-whoa!" Hideo was interrupted with a kiss from his boyfriend. The other quickly pulled the boy into a warm embracing hug. He squeezed him tightly but not tightly enough to do what Saionji did.

"I'm sorry for having a father as blunt as a blond chick." He glared at his father.

"What?" Saionji said.

"Exactly my point, Hideo." He looked back at his lover, "did you introduce yourself yet?"

"Oh, no….not yet." Hideo said quietly, embarrassed. He stood in front of Saionji-Ryoji putting his arms down. "Sorry, my name is Iwata Hideo. Please call me by whichever you like." He smiled and bowed. Ryoji pulled him back before his other could do anything to him.

"Hey Takana, I heard that you make the best roast right? Well why don't you make one now? I'm starving." Saionji said taking the cigar out of his hand and held it between his fingers.

"Umm…yes sir, of course." He said bowing. He turned to Hideo. "Do you want to help?"

"Of course!" he cheerfully yelled and followed Takana to the kitchen-skipping. Hideo once made a roast for his family when he was twelve. They loved it. So he now thinks he can make awesome roast yet…roast is too expensive for the boy to buy.

Ryoji turned his eyes away from the kitchen and to his father-those green emeralds were shining in anger, the man's teeth clenched together. "Father, why did you come here?" he said trying to hold back his anger.

"Well, I felt left out. Ever since your mom left me I have been lonely. But now, now we have Hideo, a cute, charming, adorable, and beautiful little boy." Saionji chuckled. He handed the cigar to Ryoji. Ryoji threw it, the cigar somehow landed on the top of the stairs.

"DAMMIT, father, Hideo is mine-I own him! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" he was raising his voice now, "AND IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER ALONE AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR PERVERTED ASS RIGHT ON OUTTA' HERE!" he was breathing heavily now.

Saionji glared at him, smiling. "Have you confessed…your love to him yet?"

Ryoji was shocked, "well…no, not love but I told him I liked him…maybe…"

Saionji laughed, "And him? Has he said anything 'bout love yet?"

Ryoji gasped, "w-w-well…umm…no." he said softly.

"Ha, so I was right. Well now, how can Hideo be yours if he doesn't even love you?"

"But we had-"

"So what? I did that same thing with lots of girls-including your mother. It didn't mean anything." He was raising his voice now, but he was laughing, "I didn't love them."

"SHUT HELL UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUIT MOTHER LIKE THAT!" he lowered his voice a little more, "she loved you…but when you did that," his eyes widened as he looked back into his past. Saionji looked pissed off now-he was glaring at his son, "when you raped Aniki I-" **(A/N: Aniki is another word for bid or older brother.)**

"I did not rape him!" Saionji yelled, getting angrier. Some maids were walking into the room to see what tall the yelling was a bout. "I didn't do that, it was a dream, remember?"

"Like hell that was a dream! I know what I saw and that was pretty real to me…mother believed me."

"Didn't' your bother also tell you that it was a dream? That it didn't happen?"

"You must of made him to that. There's no way Aniki would lie to me against his own will." Ryoji turned away form his father and ran into the kitchen where Hideo was at. Yet he didn't run in there for Hideo.

Hideo tried to talk to Ryoji, but the man wouldn't listen to him. He just walked over to their black phone and picked it up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Saionji yelled at his son.

"Calling Aniki."

"He doesn't want anyone calling him at work-you know that."

"This is important." He began dialing the numbers which his brother told him nearly four years ago.' In case of emergency call my work, but if not, then don't call.' "It's been nearly 13 years since that incident with you and him."

"What you saw that night, Ryoji, was just your imagination."

"Hello, Aniki, it's me-Ryoji. I want you to come down to the Miemoto mansions immediately!" he hung up the phone.

"Was that your brother Ryoji?" Hideo asked.

"He's coming here, and he's going to tell me about what really happened." Ryoji told his father, ignoring Hideo again.

"Ryoji, you didn't see anything. There's no reason to trouble him."

"Mother said you did also!"

"Your mother was just saying that to-"

"No, no she wasn't!" Ryoji took Hideo by the arm and marched out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Hideo asked.

"Where are you going?" Saionji yelled.

"Away from you!" Ryoji screamed back, again ignoring the one he calls lover. They marched up the stairs, as they got to the top step; Ryoji kicked the cigar to the opposite side of where his room was. He threw Hideo inside.

"Ryoji what the hell is going on?" Hideo demanded getting pissed off that Ryoji wasn't listening to him.

"About thirteen years ago my father raped my older brother,."

"Well, I know that much, but what happened? What did you see? And what' this about your mom?" Hideo asked personal questions, Ryoji starred at the boy, more like glared. Hideo realized what he was saying. He collapsed on the floor, "I'm so sorry Ryoji…I didn't mean to be so-"

"It's ok, I'll tell you."

"No, I don't care, it's ok I don't need to hear it."

"I'm fine with telling you Hideo." He took a seat on the floor next to his lover, "it was late on night, and I was going downstairs to get a drink of water. In order to get to the kitchen I had to pass my brothers room. His light was still on so I wanted to know what he was doing so I opened the door a little and that's when I saw it, my father was touching him and pulling his clothes off. I remember just sitting there and watching it, hearing those screams and hearing my father talking dirty words to him." He paused and looked down; Hideo placed a hand over the others.

"In the morning I told my mother about what I saw, we were really close. That night her and father had a big argument. Then all I remember is her saying that she was leaving. Saionji got to keep us all since he was richer and so the court gave him custody if us. I never saw my mother since then." Hideo wrapped his arms around the older man, "Ryoji…" he squeezed a little tighter, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"But…no one else is apologizing."

"Oh, Hideo." Ryoji kissed him on the forehead.

"When is Aniki getting here?" Hideo asked standing up.

**(A/N: sometimes people who are close to each other would call the other person's brother theirs also.)**

"Soon, Hideo." Ryoji said sitting up, Hideo and him both walked out of the room, holding hands.

**A/N: I know that sucks now, and I'm kind of rushing things but… this chapter originally would be like 12 pages so I'm just cutting it in half. Chap 5 soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapters gunna be rly short just letting you know :B**

**well bishonen's maid will probably end on the 6****th**** chapter. If not then 7****th****. Please enjoy these final chapters of this fanfict. :D I will have short one shots and two shots up later this summer. Yaoi of course.**

Soon a car was heard coming into the driveway. Ryoji bolted out of the door and to his brother.

"Ryoji, what the hell do you want? You hung up so quickly I couldn't-" he said getting cut off by his younger brother.

"Come inside-now!" Ryoji pulled him into the house; he closed the door behind him and pushed his brother over to his lover. "Hideo, this is my older brother, Kyou Miemoto."

"Hello." Kyou said nodding his head to Hideo.

"Pleased to meet you, Kyou, my name is Iwata Hideo." Hideo said lifting up the sides of his dress and bowing to his lover's older brother. Kyou actually looked a lot like Ryoji than he did Saionji. He must've dyed his hair also since it was black. He wears thick black glasses which make him look a bit like a student council president type guy. His voice was cool and quiet. 'I've got to make a good impression on this man; he might even be my brother someday.' That made Hideo smile.

Kyou blushed at the sight and sound of Hideo. His voice sounding like a boy made Kyou confused as to why there would be a boy as a maid and not a butler. "You've brought another boy here." He looked at Hideo, "and dressed him up in women's clothing again?" He looked around, "speaking of which where is he?"

"Aya's not allowed to be near me for a while, anyway, Hideo is here because Ran-sama-you remember her right?" Ryoji asked.

"Yeah, best maid you have right? Where is she?"

"She's dead." Hideo mumbled looking down, his eyes seeming dead.

"Ran-sama left us a couple weeks ago, she sent Hideo here to work as a maid for me. Not a butler. I guess she thought Hideo was cuter in a dress than a butler uniform." He put if hand on the boys shoulder.

Kyou couldn't help but feel bad for the poor boy. "Err…umm…anyway why did you call me over here."

"I…I want to know what happened." Ryoji demanded.

"Huh" was all Ryoji got in response.

"What happened that night?" Ryoji grinded his teeth, "WHAT HAPPENED? DID HE RAPE YOU?" Ryoji yelled loosing his cool.

Kyou blinked, he seemed a bit shocked. He sighed and started laughing hysterically. Hideo got scared and clung toy Ryoji's arm. "I guess the time has come has it not?" The older black haired man asked.

"What?" a confused Ryoji asked.

"The truth is, Ryoji, that night we…" he looked over at his father. Saionji nodded. Kyou's vision went back to Ryoji.

"That night, we had sex against my own free will. I wasn't raped." Suddenly shocked faces and open gasping mouths were planted on everyone in the room. Whispers flooded the bottom floor of the mansion. A loud slap echoed throughout the mansion, making everyone quiet.

"What?" Ryoji yelled grabbing the collar of hi brothers shirt. "How could you! You mean all this time you were lying to me and mother?" Ryoji's eyes widened. "Wait if would know that you didn't then!" He took Hideo's hand and ran back to the kitchen. He picked up the black phone and dialed the number his mother left him. It was an emergency phone umber and if Saionji ever told the truth of that faithful night then she wanted him to call. Or if something bad happened like one of them died.

"Hello, mother?" he talked very fast and was exited about telling his mother the bad but good news.

"I'm sorry young man, who is it you wish to speak to?" an old women said on the other line.

"jennet Miemoto, is she there?"

There was a long pause," I'm sorry, but a woman named Jennet Miemoto passed away about four years ago. Says here she committed suicide."

Ryoji dropped the phone and stood there in shock and speechless. "Ryoji?" Hideo asked placing one of his small fragile hands on the orders stiff shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"She…she's dead…" Ryoji spoke softly.

"What?" Hideo turned his lover around so he was facing him. Hideo placed his around Ryoji. The older one collapsed on the floor, in total shock. He hugged the boy back.

"Ryoji!"

"My, mother, she's been dead for four years and i…I didn't know."

"Oh,Ryoji."

"I didn't even know she was gone!" His voice cracked as he broke out into tears. His head rested on top of the maids shoulder.

Saionji and Kyou entered the room. " I was going to tell you soon." The blond said leaning against the door.

"…if you knew why didn't you tell me? You had all this time." There was anger in the mans voice. He pulled his lover closer to him for comfort.

"I couldn't tell you, you would've been devastated."

Ryoji was going to make a comeback but he was unable for the tears falling out from his eyes were drowning his voice and filtering them so only the whimpers would come out.

"You would be better off not knowing." Saionji said waking over to his son and putting his hand on the others black.

"Don't touch me!" Ryoji yelled at his father.

Ryoji stood up and glared at his father. He then ran out of the kitchen. Hideo followed behind him calling out his name, Ryoji ran upstairs to his room.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms." Takana said as he bowed. They followed behind the butler as they walked down the hall and to the guest rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: well everyone here it is, the last chapter to this "awesome" fanfict. Please enjoy and remember, fan art!**

"Me and her were so close. We would talk about anything-even personal stuff." Ryoji told Hideo calming down a bit, tears still pushing their way out of the man's eyes. He was searching throughout is closet for something.

"But when I told my mother about that night, she got into an argument with my father. She wouldn't talk to anyone-not even me and we found out she was cheating on him also taking drugs. So she left him. About a week after she left, the divorce was final and they went to court. My father took most of the money and us-the children. My mother went somewhere else, father said a "poor house" but that's just what he called it.

"Ever since then-"Ryoji took out a small sized shoe box. He lifted the lid off of the box. Hideo was sitting in front of him and so the box was placed in between them."-I've had this stuff, these are memories I have of her." he pulled out a silver necklace. In the middle it had a heart, it wasn't a locket though.

"When I was ten, my mother gave this to me. That was when I began telling her about everything, what happened at school, girls, boys, everything." He smiled.

"Um…how old were you when…you know...That..." Hideo tried finding the right words to say.

"…I was eleven. Funny isn't it? A year after we got so close everything fell apart." He tried to keep his smile together but it was starting to break apart.

Hideo looked down, "sorry..." he said quietly.

"That's ok, you know, you're the first person ever to see this besides me. I guess it's just embarrassing to keep these things even tough they're worthless."

"No, it's not worthless, I think it's sweet that you kept memories of the person whom you loved…I should've with grandma also…I could've." Hideo began crying. Death was happening all around him and other bad things like being molested, finding out your boyfriends older brother and father like each other more than their suppose to. Also finding out that his mothers dead. Only in two weeks did this all happen. "I'm so sorry." Hideo said tears streaming down the poor boys face.

"You didn't do anything Hideo, why are you apologizing?" Ryoji asked wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Hideo wanted to say that it was all his fault this happened, but he didn't for that would make it seem that he wants attention. "Sorry…no one else is apologizing so...shouldn't I?" He said wiping his eyes with the back of his pale white hand.

"You don't have to…"

"But…shouldn't someone."

"…Hideo…"

Ryoji kissed the boy's cheek and pulled him closer. "It's ok…I don't need to hear that." He petted the boy's hair and tried calming him down. The death of his mother took him by surprise but since it's been so long it really already felt as if she died a long time ago. All that matters now is Hideo.

"Did you love…your mother?"

"…yes very much."

"…do you love that box?"

"…umm, yes a lot." He kissed the boys lips, "but you too as well."

"…Ryoji…can we go for a walk?" the boy said, nuzzling his face into the older mans shirt.

'Go for a walk?' Ryoji thought, "Sure." He smiled and helped Hideo up. He placed his belongings back in the box and put the lid on it. Then placed it back into his closet. He closed the door and locked it.

"Let's go."

"Thanks a lot for walking with me."Hideo said walking close to Ryoji, "also, thanks for letting me change my clothes. Walking around in a mid outfit in public would be embarrassing."

"Your welcome…hey do you smell something odd?" Ryoji asked, his arm around Hideo's waist.

Hideo sniffed the air, "smells like smoke…a barbecue maybe?"

They turned the corner and there it was, the owner of that distasteful smell of smoke. Flames gushing form the windows of the third for of them mansion. It was coming from the room a crossed from Ryoji.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ryoji yelled, Hideo and him running to Takana. Saionji, Kyou, Watari, Aya, and all the other maids were outside.

"A fire sir."

"I know that, but how?"

"I…don't know, sir." Takana looked over at Saionji.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone's out here and safe. The fire department and policemen are on their way here as we speak."

Hideo stared in shock at the spot of which the flames were only at, how they spread so slowly. Then it hit him-the memories of Ryoji's mother were in his closet. Without thinking the boy ran to the mansion and slammed the door open. Smoke filled the whole mansion and some was spilling form the door. Maids tried to stop Hideo but it was to late.

"HIDEO!" Ryoji screamed and ran after him. Takana and three other maids held the man back. Saionji and Kyou helped as well.

Hideo ran up the stairs and started coughing. The fire was spreading slower at first then it began to build and grow faster. Hideo jumped out of the way when a piece of the ceiling fell form above and almost landed on him. He stayed pressed against the wall and moved over to Ryoji's room.

"I've got to, cough, get it, cough!" he said walking into the room. "…closet…where?" he squinted into the fiery orange light, looking for that wooden closet which held the item his master loves so much. "Cough, there!" he told himself as he spotted it. He began coughing hysterically as the fire moved into the big room. Weakly he moved towards the closet and when he got in front of it, he felt like collapsing.

He tried pulling the door open and at first it wouldn't budge, Hideo thought that he wasn't doing it hard enough. So next he tried pulling a bit harder and began panicking as he remembered, Ryoji locked it.

Hideo coughed more and harder than before as smoke quickly filled his lungs. He covered his mouth with his arm. He backed up as much as he could and quickly ran towards the closet, trying to smash it open. As he did so he yelled, "this is for Ryoji!"

"Bam!" was the sound of him hitting against the closet doors. He collapsed on the ground and the closet fell next to him, smashing open form the impact with the ground. Hideo sat up and began fumbling through his masters stuff, looking for that black bock.

He stood up and held that box as close o him as possible, squeezing it so he couldn't drop it. Looking around the black haired boy tried finding and exit. The only thing he could see was the bright light coming from the widow as well as smoke and fire. He stood directly in front of that window, that glass taunghting him to jump.

He closed his bright light blue eyes as tears began streaming down the pale face of the boy. Smoke and fire soon surrounding him, the only way out was…the window.

He took one last breath as he ran to the glass, turning around so that the box wouldn't get smashed. He called out his lover's name as the window shattered into pieces. "RYOJI!"

The man threw the maids and his family off of him and in a split second he appeared under his lover. Hideo fell down, pieces of broken glass following the poor boy back to the ground. The only sound heard was Ryoji calling out Hideo's name.

The older one fell to his knees as he safely caught his boyfriend. Tears began filling up his eyes then falling down his face and landing on the burnt boy. Hideo was in the mans arms, he felt safe and felt no pain. He tried breathing but felt no air enter his lungs. His face was as pale as ever and almost seemed to be a blue color, the same color as his eyes are.

Ryoji wanted to say why he did what he did, and ask if he was alright. He also wanted to slap him and yell at him for being so stupid. But nothing left the mans mouth except the words of his lover and whimpers form crying. Hideo dropped the box to the ground and looked up at his master, eyes half open.

"Why did you-" Ryoji managed to say but was cut off by Hideo.

"-this…" he said weakly, voice trembling as he did so. The box had its fair share of burnt mark, but Hideo had more than suppose to. He hadn't known it at the time but he had been caught on fire. Somehow though it went out when he jumped.

"You loved her…and you even…said...You…box…" Hideo tried to say more but he couldn't. It was to painful to talk. A fire truck and police sirens were heard coming down the street.

"…memories…need…saved…" was the last thing that Hideo said before going off into a word full of blackness.

"Hideo…HIDEO!" Ryoji screamed clutching the boy In his hands as tears fell from his face and onto the teenager in his arms. "HIDEO!"

Soon the fire department arrived and they quickly handled the fire as the police took Hideo to the hospital-which was pretty close by. Ryoji went along with one of the policemen as the others stayed behind to investigate.

The black haired man sat there, clutching onto the black box as he waited for Hideo to recover enough so he can see him. His eyes were shut, trying to prevent any tears from escaping from his bright green eyes. Finally a nurse led him into Hideo's room.

The boy looked so uncomfortable in the white, hard bed. "Ryoji…" he muttered as he saw the man approach him, anger planted on his face, eyebrows furrowed.

"Explain yourself!" Ryoji growled, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I…you told me how much you loved her. Also those memories you have I…." Hideo paused for a second, he thought.

"HIDEO!" Ryoji slammed his fist against the wall, startling Hideo, "You are the most precious thing to me, you're more important to me than that box of junk!"

Hideo stared at Ryoji, eyes widened. Never did he think HE was more important t him. It's only been two weeks. That's not as long as 11 years.

"If you ever do something like that again I'll…I'll…I'll…"He began to cry as the thought passed his mind.

"Ryoji…I'm…more important? More precious?" Hideo said ignoring the others words before his.

"Of course Hideo-I love you! My heart is for you; I live because of you!" He collapsed next to the boy, "before when your grandmother was working at my mansion I felt so lonely. Did you know that a couple years ago she brought you to the mansion?"

"…n-no…"

"Well, she did and that when I saw it, felt it. Love. I fell in love with you since that moment about ten years ago, when I was 16." He leaned in and softly kissed the boys lips.

Hideo was shocked; he didn't remember ever visiting Ryoji before. Well…he was six. He tried to move but it was painful.

"Are you ok?" Ryoji asked placing one of his hands on the boys head and petting him as if he was a kitten.

"…yeah…I'm fine." Hideo said smiling up at Ryoji, "I…love…you to!" He blushed as he said that, tears filled his eyes-but they weren't from sadness. In fact Hideo was feeling the best he's ever felt.

They smiled and there was awkward silence, which made them laugh. "That good." Ryoji chuckled.

"it's a miracle how fast you've recovered Hideo." Ryoji said sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah, it's been nearly two weeks since the fire. The third floor is almost completely rebuilt." Hideo said, his voice filled with joy. He opened the curtains to bring in the light.  
Hey Ryoji, what started the fire anyway?"

"Hmmm…I think it was a cigarette or something close to it. One of the officers said so." Ryoji felt a sudden feeling of guilt come over him. "Oh, it must've been that one."

Hideo skipped over to his master, "come on Ryoji, it's not your fault."

Ryoji pretended to cry. He placed the palm of his hands over his eyes and made weeping sounds.

"Ryoji, it's ok, Ryoji!" Hideo began panicking, buying the act.

Ryoji glare evilly at his maid, a smile planted on his face. He grabbed the boy hips and threw him on the bed. Hideo tried to escape but it failed. Hideo's screams echoed the mansion.

The next day Saionji and Kyou left together, (hint, hint) and everything returned to normal, except for the construction in the third level.

Ryoji took a forkful of a piece of cake and stuffed it into Hideo's mouth.

"Ryoji-mf-no!" the boy said as he tried to push the other off of him.

"The first cake you made was eaten by my idiotic father so this one I get to eat." Hideo tried to move out of the way when Ryoji's lips approached his.

"I swallowed it see-ah!" he showed his tongue to the other.

"You're so adorable, Hi-de-o-chan." Ryoji said kissing the boys lips.

"Shut up!"

"I love you."

"…You too."

Hideo blushed. Takana, Watari, Aya, and all the other maids were in the doorway of the small room, watching as the two were in Ryoji's new bed as they ate their cake.

"I love you…"

THE END.


End file.
